


Nursing back to health

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, just softs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Roy Mustang asking Jean to stay with him for the night; Jean Havoc being helplessly in love can't say no to him.





	Nursing back to health

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing from a meme from tumblr rp what else is new from me?

He’d normally go with something simple when it comes to flowers, but his gut and the florist said otherwise. He’d had this feeling that both knew his underlined feelings for the other man, he was thankful neither of them made him feel guilty for it. Maybe it was stupid to bring flowers when someone wasn’t feeling well, but he was told to go check on Roy make sure that he wasn’t up and working.

But he was here now with Mustang, already given him the bouquet of flowers. Along with food that he made, plus some extra things from his mother- his mother went over the top with soup, bread and it made Jean feel a little out done so thus the flowers.

The request to stay took him back a little, nobody else stayed with him so why him? Was Roy getting worse? He sighed and nodded, “ of course I’ll stay. ” His fingers running into Mustang’s hair, “ but if I end up sick, can I assume you’ll stay with me as well? As nice as a hot nurse would be, I think I’ve had enough of nurses for my life time. ”

Eyes flicked from Roy to the flowers he’d gotten, he wondered if Roy knew what they meant. Mustang was a very intelligent man he could only hope so; Havoc was never the best at words so flowers had to do his bidding for now.

Having Amaryllis’ showing that now matter what to Havoc, that Roy was a splendid beauty. Gladiolus’ to show that even if Roy was aware of his faithfulness, his honor- that it will always be there forever. Lastly Havoc went with something simple, something that he could only hope Roy wouldn’t be upset about over- He’d picked Gardenia’s; indicating that of secret love, telling Roy that he felt joy and he was lovely to him.


End file.
